Disk-shaped semiconductor wafers (disk-shaped substrates), for example, are structured as shown in FIG. 21A and FIG. 21B. Note that, FIG. 21A is a perspective view of a semiconductor wafer, while FIG. 21B is a cross-sectional view showing an A-A section of FIG. 21A enlarged. As shown in FIG. 21A and FIG. 21B, the semiconductor wafer 10 has an outer circumference part 10E formed by an upper outer circumference bevel surface 12U inclined from an upper surface 11a edge toward a lower surface 11b, further, a lower outer circumference bevel surface 12L conversely inclined from a lower surface 11b edge toward an upper surface 11a, and an outer circumference end face 12A connecting the upper outer circumference bevel surface 12U and lower outer circumference bevel surface 12L. Further, the outer circumference part 10E is formed with a notch 13 showing a reference position in a circumferential direction Ds.
In the process of production of such a semiconductor wafer 10, the surface is formed with a resist film, insulating film, conductive film, and various other film layers (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). These film layers are required in the process of production of the semiconductor wafer 10 or are required for exhibiting a designed function. The objectives are diverse as well. Regions for their formation are determined in accordance with the objectives. There are film layers which should be formed on the upper surface 11a so as not to reach the boundary with the upper outer circumference bevel surface 12U, film layers which should be formed from the upper surface 11a to the upper outer circumference bevel surface 12U, film layers to be formed from the upper surface 11a past the upper outer circumference bevel surface 12U up to the outer circumference end face 12A, and, furthermore, film layers which should be formed from the upper surface 11a past the upper outer circumference bevel surface 12U and outer circumference end face 12A up to the lower outer circumference bevel surface 12L, etc.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2007-142181